my_favorite_disney_movie_scenesfandomcom-20200215-history
Woody Teams Up With Sid's Toys To Teach Sid A Lesson Toy Story 1 scene.
After Sid's toys fixed Buzz in the movie, Sid duck taped a firework rocket to Buzz's back, But when Woody tells them to help him, Then Babyface taps a pizza cutter and signals the other mutant toy gang to come down. Woody tells them how his plan is supposed to go, He tells Legs to partner with Ducky Then after he tells them the plan they start to go. Ducky and Legs lift off the vent cover and go inside it, Rockmobile gets on top of Babyface, Then we see Legs and Ducky go into a circle space inside the vent. Rollerbob puts on his googles and Woody gets on top of him and tells Pump Boy to wind the frog. So Pump Boy winds The Frog. Then we see Ducky and Legs go in the attic and Ducky goes over to the electrical thing in the center. Then we see Rockmobile lift up Hand-in-the box then it uses it's green monster hand to open the door. Pump Boy gives Woody a thumbs up and he gives it a thumbs up back. Meanwhile we see Ducky and Legs lift off the light cover out to the front door. And legs uses her fishing rope to swing him back and forth and he pushes the button to the doorbeell, Frog winded up distracts Scud and Scud chases after it. Woody tells everybody to go. Babyface, Pumpboy, Rockmobile and Hand-in-the box go on top of Rollerbob along with Woody. Then they all shot off downstairs and outside. Then with Janie and Pterodactyl.on top of Jingle Joe right behind Babyface, Pumpboy, Rockmobile, Rollerbob and Woody. Then they all land inside a bush, Woody opens it and finds Sid trying to find the matches to blow up Buzz. Buzz is surprised to see Woody and asks him to help him to taje off the rocket, Then when Sid popsnout Woody goes to the ground, when SWid finds him he asks where he came from, Then Sid plots that maybe him and Woody can have a cookout later, Sid puts a match in Woody's holster and sits him on a grill, Then Sid counts down getting ready to blow up Buzz, Then after he reaches one Woody says three of his actual phrases then Sid gets confused, Then he takes Woody off the grill and quates he's busted, "Then Woody asks who he's calling busted, Then tells Sid that him buzz or the mutants don't like to be blown up. Then the mutants come up from the hiding places, including the sandbox, mud pond, Scud's dogdish having Sid gasping scaredly. Babyface pins on top of SId's head causing Sid to scream. Then Hand-in-the box grabs ahold of Sid's left foot. Then after SId is surrounded in a circle of the mutants, Woody yells out "From now on you must take good care of your toys! Because if you don't we'll find out Sid that we toys can see everyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyythinggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg." Then Woody's head spins at a 360 degree angle freaking out Sid, Then Woody comes to life and plots finally "So play nice." Sid drops Woody screams, and jumps histerically, and then runs inside screaming at the top of his lungs. Woody and the mutants dance and cheer exclaiming they did it, Then Sid rushes to his sister Hannah and tells her "THE TOYS ARE ALIVE!" Then he shivers and says "Nice toy?" then Hannah puts her doll Sally up to his face making him even more scared, He tries to sheld himself from the doll but Hannah keeps doing it, Sid runs upstairs to get away from Sally the Hannah chases him and asks him "If he wants to play with Sally." Then in a few seconds you'll hear Sid crying.